


The Supporting Role

by Crystalized_Flowers



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: And I feel like Tomo could have so many masks behind her usual personality, F/M, Forgive Me, I always like side characters better in stories than the main ones, It was compelling, My attempt at writing hetero ships after like half an year, also wanted to practice writing my own characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalized_Flowers/pseuds/Crystalized_Flowers
Summary: She was never meant to play the dramatic role Haruka did, obliviously surrounded by guys who pledged their love to her. She was never meant to spread her name worldwide like STARISH did, all seven of them having their turn in the spotlight. After all, Shibuya Tomochika was just a supporting role.Or was she?(The handsome navy-haired man at the corner of the ballroom didn’t quite think so. Neither did her silver-haired composer whose drama she was now wrapped up in.)[Note May 3rd, 2017: Officially putting this on hiatus for a while. Going to focus on writing one-shots or shorter stories for a while. Sorry!]





	The Supporting Role

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome… to my attempt at writing hetero ships. (More ships than just TokiTomo will be added later.)
> 
> Shocked? If you have read the tags, you would have noticed the tag for Original Characters. Due to the fact that this is now centered around Tomo, there will obviously be some derivation from the main story, and therefore, the need for original characters. Only one will be truly significant though, and that shall be Tomo’s composer (I know that she has one in the anime, Yajima, I believe? But he was never mentioned in the game so I'll just pretend he never existed). I know that I have said that I dislike original characters, but I really want practice writing my own character. So… forgive me.
> 
> Yes, this is completely hetero. No yaoi involved whatsoever… I think :P
> 
> Now, why is this Tomo x Tokiya? Uh… ok, so it has nothing to do with plot whatsoever ;;; I was like, ooh this’ll be an interesting ship, yeah, it’ll work well- Tada. There is also a bit of a complicated ship involving the main OC but that'll not be revealed now because I like my secrets.

Tomochika pants heavily, frozen in place in her position as she finishes her performance. Her eyes are shut tightly, much too nervous to catch a glimpse of the judges' reactions. The hall is silent except for the scratching of pens as the judges jot down their comments and scores. Though a quiet sound that is over in less than a couple of minutes, it resounds in Tomochika's head and drags on for eternity.

Finally, the noise recedes. "Thank you, Shibuya-san. You and Hanazono-san may proceed out of the hall."

She finally opens her eyes, squinting slightly at the sudden brightness as the spotlights illuminating her fades. She hurries to bow to the judges, shakily making her way off the stage. At the bottom of the stairs, Ayame is waiting for her, her amethyst eyes filled with tears. Tomochika manages a shaky smile that Ayame returns before bowing to the judges and quickly making their way to the exit.

"Next!" As the doors close behind them, the voices of a judge rings out.

"It was perfect, Tomo!" Ayame throws herself at Tomochika as soon as they are sure the doors have closed. Tomochika laughs, relief washing over her.

"It was so nerve-wracking..." She breathes out. "I'm glad it's over... Thanks for the song, Aya..."

"What are you saying, Tomo? Any time." The girl shakes her head, her braid swinging with her movement. "I think you're in shock from the performance."

"Yeah... maybe..."

"C'mon, I'll take you back to your room. You need to change, after all. We should celebrate after." The laughter of the two girls fades down the hall.

...

Tomochika is about to shoot back a reply at what Syo had just been saying to her when Hyuuga-sensei suddenly appears in the cafeteria, sticking a piece of paper on the bulletin board near the entrance before disappearing as suddenly as he appeared. A few of curious students near it peek at its contents before immediately standing up, all fighting to take a better glance at the board. The group of friends blink in confusion as a crowd quickly gathers before the board.

"Oi, what's happening?" Someone calls from the far end of the cafeteria. A girl who had retreated from the board with a delighted look on her face calls back in reply.

"The results of the graduation audition are up."

Almost immediately, the crowd grows even larger as more students join the mess. Tomochika's heart suddenly begins pounding incessantly, her palms sweating as her fork falls from her grip, clattering against her silverware. Her gaze finds Ayame's, who is seated across from her, staring back at her with a terrified expression.

Haruka, sensing the duo's worry, attempts to calm them down. "I-I'm sure you did fine, Tomo-chan, Ayame-san."

"Yeah!" Syo adds, retreating from teasing Tomochika. "Hanazono's piece was perfect! Upbeat pop songs are her specialty after all!"

Masato nods. "Shibuya practiced really hard as well. Surely, her hard work paid off."

"Thanks," Ayame smiles at the group before turning back to Tomochika. "C-Come on, Tomo. Let's go check."

The two girls slowly make their way to the board. Ayame's grip on her arm is painfully tight as they enter the crowd swarming by the board. Tomochika watches the students around them, her heart thudding in her chest whenever one student's face falls in shock or disbelief. A girl at the front of the crowd is led away by her friend, sobbing into her hands. Their reactions are understandable, though.

After all, this is the moment that would determine their entire career.

Before she can fully comprehend this, she and Ayame are shoved to the front of the crowd. The grip on her arm grows impossibly tighter as the duo are faced with a list of names, the small font hurting her eyes as she squints to make out the names of the ten pairs who had passed. Anxiety grows within her as she can't find the kanji of her name in each pair that she reads.

Suddenly the pressure on her arm disappears and she glances sideways at her composer. Ayame is pointing silently to a pair of names at the very bottom of the sheet.

_渋谷友千香＆花園菖蒲_

...

The crowd screams as Tomochika blows a kiss to her fans, winking charmingly. She heads to the backstage area, careful not to trip in her high-heeled boots, her red skirt swishing from side to side.

STARISH is in the area that she returns to, ready for their performance in Shining Agency's joint concert. Quartet Night's voices resound from the stage and she takes a glance at their senpais on the monitor as she enters the waiting room.

"Good job, Tomo-chan!" Otoya cheers as she beams at them.

"Thank you!" She removes one of her navy fingerless gloves, stretching her fingers, tired from clamping onto the microphone. "Good luck, guys!"

They chorus back positive replies to her, ranging from Ren's smirk to Tokiya's soft smile. However, Haruka rushes into the room at that moment, and immediately, all attention is directed to her.

"U-um, minna-san! The staff told me to inform you all that you have to go now!" She panics as Quartet Night's final note sounds from the monitor.

"Alright!" Syo pumps his fist in the air. "Let's do this! Watch us, Nanami!"

Tomochika smiles slightly as she watches them walk away to prepare for their performance. Haruka's smile is more prominent than hers as they watch the boys' backs. Their composer's support is boundless, after all...

Speaking of which...

"Haruka, have you seen Aya-chan?" She asks, turning to her best friend. Haruka, about to return to the audience to watch STARISH's performance, replies distractedly.

"Yes, I passed her on my way here. I believe she was going towards the bathroom." The answer is quick, Haruka wasting no time in replying. Tomochika follows her out of the room before she rushes off just as quickly as she came.

 _Did Aya watch my performance?_ She wonders, going off in a different direction than Haruka, towards the backstage bathrooms.  _It's strange. I haven't seen her ever since the concert started._ A dark, lurking feeling fills Tomochika as she approaches the doors.

"Ayame?" She calls inside, receiving no reply. The bathroom is fairly clean and it looks unoccupied save for the small, studded dark purse lying precariously on the edge of the sink.

 _Aya's? So she's here after all?_ A small coughing noise sounds from the nearest stall, the door of which is almost completely closed. Tomochika doesn't hesitate to walk over, slowly creaking the door open, horrified by what awaits her.

Ayame is curled up on the cold ground, holding paper towels to her mouth. Her violet eyes are almost closed, and she seems to be drifting into unconsciousness. Something red stains the edges of the strands of silver hair that have fallen out of her braid. As her hand pulls away from her mouth a bit to let herself breathe, Tomochika is suddenly uncomfortably aware of the crimson liquid staining the white material.

Little did Tomochika know,  _this_ was actually the moment that would shape her entire career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Tomo's idol outfit is based off of this fan art: http://www.zerochan.net/1075620
> 
> Sorry guys, for the short chapter. This is actually sort of prologue-ish. I'm not sure how devoted I'll be to writing this story considering I have Crown of Destiny, but we'll see. I'm writing this because my wifi is down but somehow AO3 still works (idk why don't ask me) and I can't do my homework, so here.


End file.
